Dean is teasing Castiel
by Little-Miss-Rebecca
Summary: Dean is teasing Cas, trying to get him to make the first move. Cas is frustrated but doesn't want to act on his impulses. This is my first attempt at writing any kind of fan fiction so let me know what you think.
1. Flirting in the motel

Castiel kept glancing over towards Dean. Watching as his jaw moved up and down, he could practically hear the succulent beef from the burger being torn into small chunks. soon to be pulled down his throat. The muscles tensing momentarily when he's swallowed too much. Twice Cas opened his mouth to speak but twice he backed down. Too nervous and too deeply enthralled in simply watching Dean eat. Cas sat up a little straighter before leaning forward his elbows on the table, he swallowed slowly. Refusing to let himself back down this time,

"Dean I…" he trailed off as he brought his eyes level with Dean's. He always forgot how green they were. Like the first green apples God ever created. pure and sweet. Tempting. Realising he was staring Castiel pushed back and slouched in his chair. Looking down, all his attention on trying not to blush.

Dean swallowed, a grin pulling at his lips as he watched Cas squirm across the table. He looked like some teenage girl trying to ask the guy she liked if he liked her. Flustered and embarrassed. Not sure what to say or how to act. Dean always loved to see Cas like this. He had been trying to build up the tension between them a lot more lately. taking every possible chance to tease him.

"What is it Cas?" he kept his voice even, trying to sound nonchalant and just a little bit tired. But his eyes were gleaming with mischief. it was all an act. To get Cas to make the first move. Dean knew it might take a while, but he had seen Cas fired up, and he knew that if he waited long enough all of that lust would continue to build up until Cas just couldn't take it anymore. Dean would wait for that.

Castiel glanced back up at Dean. He had finished his burger and was now looking over at Cas. His eyebrows raised and eyes open slightly wider-waiting for Castiel to reply. His eyes daring Cas to speak. To let lose all of the words tumbling around in his mind. Cas looked away again. Afraid that he might already be blushing. Dean chuckled. Cas heard him as he slid from his seat and placed the money on the table. It wasn't until he was starting to walk away that Cas got up and followed him out.

They went back to their room. The sheets still messy with Dean's clothes scattered on top. There was only one bed. Looking over to it Cas could feel his longing from the night before burning in his chest. They had been so close. Skin touching skin. Cas could still feel Dean's body heat teasing him from the other side of the bed. Beckoning him closer. But of course Cas hadn't dared reach out. Instead he had pushed himself to the opposite edge of the bed. Fearing what he might do if he got too close. Dean started pulling off his shirt and moving towards the bathroom. Cas watched-his heart pounding, body yearning. As Dean stepped out of his jeans, he turned, hovering in the bathroom doorway. His face covered in mischief, a sly grin emphasising his jaw line, he called back to Cas playfully,

"No peeking this time, 'kay?" Cas burned bright red and stood stock still. Dean just chuckled. Smoothly removing his boxers and closing the door behind him.


	2. Watching cartoons

Castiel was staring blankly at the TV. There was some sort of cartoon about a rabbit running from a hunter being played over and over again. Cas really didn't understand it but at least it gave him an excuse to sit beside Dean. He seemed to find the rabbit quite amusing. But for all his effort Cas just couldn't fathom what was so funny. Sam was in his room reading. He had left after Dean had refused to stop pestering him to come and watch some mind melting junk instead of being such a nerd. Castiel was actually a little happier now that it was just he and Dean, which in turn made him feel guilty as he did like Sam but it was just so much nicer to be alone with Dean. Especially when he was in as good a mood as this. Laughing every few minutes. Being patient enough to explain why he was laughing. Cas loved times like this. He tried to re-focus on the cartoon, realising he had spent too much time just staring at Dean. The rabbit-dressed as a woman- proceeded to kiss the hunter full on the lips before continuing to run. Dean chuckled, his eyes crinkling. Cas managed a small laugh, he figured it must be amusing as the rabbit is not actually a woman and so it is funny because he has tricked the hunter. Dean turned slightly to smile at Cas.

"Starting to understand it now, eh Cas?" Deans voice was warm but still a little coarse from all the shouting he had been doing recently. The beer must be soothing it though, as his words flowed easily without catching as they had done earlier that day. Cas blushed and returned to staring at the TV.

"Yes. I believe so." He replied happily. As he sat there, on that couch, watching TV with Dean. Castiel became super aware of how close they were sitting to each other. In fact their thighs were touching just a little. Only their pants stopping their skin from touching. Cas lost himself as he tried to imagine how it would feel to have his legs entangled with Dean's. From there his thoughts got progressively more and more explicit. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

Dean watched Cas out of the corner of his eye. Smirking as he began to blush. Someone wasn't paying attention to the cartoon. Slowly he let himself drift closer to Cas. Not that he was paying enough attention to notice but that wasn't the point. With his lips just inches from Castiel's ear he murmured huskily,

"Everything alright Cas?" he could feel his own hot breath being pushed back towards him. Dean grinned as goose bumps rose along Cas's skin. He quickly turned to face Dean. His face much redder than before.

"Yes…fine…everything is fine." Castiel stammered not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean loved it when he got all flustered like that. I was just so god damned cute. He wanted to reach over and pull Cas to his lips and not let him go until he had covered every inch of his body with his lips. Cas still hadn't looked up. Slowly dean reached his hand over, tilting Cas's head towards him. Their eyes met. Shining green from a warm spring delving into a cool dark blue pool of winter's water. Cas's lips parted slightly, his breathing becoming slightly more rapid. Dean felt a burning longing squeezing in his chest. Demanding him to grab this man and to ravage him unlike any other he had ever had his way with. But no, that wasn't the plan. He had to stick to the plan-so for now Dean pushed away his longing and instead let his eyes go droopy. His voice deepened as he moved closer to Cas. Their chests almost touching. Staring into each other's eyes.

"No tell me, what's wrong Cas." His words were barely audible and the feeling of Dean's breath on Castiel's skin sent small currents through his entire body. For some reason Cas felt frozen. Unable to either move towards Dean or away from him. Caught with his heart racing and his breathing becoming more and more ragged. Cas could only stare, Dean's lips taunting him. Looking soft and pink, dancing as he spoke. Castiel could feel a terrible throbbing in his chest, trying to push him closer to Dean. His palms were getting very clammy and despite the fact that he was already sitting he felt as if he could fall at any moment. Very slowly, unable to resist any longer, Castiel moved his lips closer to Dean's. Their breath mingled, he was so close now. Their lips brushed against each other. Castiel's eyelids fluttered. Dean let his lids draw slowly closed, adjusting his posture before moving.

"Okay guys, who left the game of thrones DVDs on the floor?" Sam burst in. Causing Dean and Cas to fling themselves apart both turning to focus completely on the screen. Sam didn't seem to have noticed anything odd as he continued to go on about the DVDs being completely scratched and pretty much unusable. Dean sighed as he heaved himself up from the couch and went over to Sam.

"Cool it Sammy, we'll just buy more or watch it online. 's no big deal." He announced calmly. They had gotten so close this time. He had felt Cas's lips against his. The warmth of his breath on his skin had felt amazing. The desire was still there, screaming at him to ignore Sam and to go over there and kiss Castiel as hard as he could. But he didn't. And after that he and Cas continued as if it had never happened. God dammit Sammy could have such terrible timing.


	3. Sam is fine with Dean and Cas

Castiel was still watching TV when Sam began to wake up. Not wanting to scare him, Cas cleared his throat before turning to smile at Sam. "Good Morning.", he kept his voice low-trying not to wake Dean. He'd only just managed to really get to sleep a few hours earlier. Having spent most of the night watching TV with Cas. Sam stretched, yawning as he whispered good morning. Cas watched Sam stumble over towards the couch, his long limbs seeming as if they weren't awake enough yet to respond properly. Carefully Sam fell onto the couch beside Cas, smiling warmly.

"Did you stay the whole night?" Sam asked in an overly casual manner. Cas nodded not entirely sure why Sam had asked him like that. He often stayed to watch over the boys as they slept. Dean was so cute when he slept…Cas pushed down a blush. Trying to stay b=neutral now that Sam was awake. "Been watching Dean sleep again?" Cas burned scarlet whilst Sam struggled to contain his laughter. "I knew it!" he exclaimed in a whisper. Cas hunched over trying to hide his blushing face from view.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cas tried to dismiss the accusation. But his voice shook. It didn't sound even the least bit convincing. Dean was better at this sort of thing. Much better. Cas just couldn't lie. Especially not to the Winchesters. Finally Sam began to settle down, a gentle grin still plastered to his face.

"It's okay Cas. I wont tell Dean." Cas eyed Sam wearily as he lounged casually beside him. His grin softened. Humour replaced by genuine happiness. "I'm not blind you know. I see what's going on between you two. More than you guys do sometimes." He chuckled to himself. Cas swallowed and opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced as Sam raised his hand. "Cas it's fine. I'm happy for you guys. Well I will be when you two actually realise how much in love with each other you are." Again he chuckled softly to himself. Castiel just sat there, lost in thought. Shocked by how open Sam was being-how completely understanding he was about the entire situation. They had never really bonded- he and Sam. Well at least not in the way he and dean had.

"Thank you Sam. That means a lot to me." Cas replied slowly.

"No problem." Sam patted his shoulder before pulling himself up from the couch. Ready to get on with the day. Castiel sat smiling to himself. Over powered by a warm and fuzzy feeling. It felt strange. Similar -in ways-to his grace but somehow more soothing. He imagined this would be what it felt like to lay beside Dean. Their bodies overlapping, keeping each other warm with only their natural body heat. As Sam left to go for his morning jog, Castiel moved over to sit on Dean's bed. Smiling as he watched his eyelids flicker. He was dreaming. Cas hoped they were happy dreams. Slowly and very cautiously Cas leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Dean's forehead. Cas smiled as Dean shifted in his sleep wiping at his kiss. He really was cute when he slept.


	4. Christmas Eve

Cas was staring intently at the scrappy tree placed over to the right of the TV, the tinsel seeming to strangle the thinning branches. Dean said it was just the hot air drying out the pine needles. Making them fall so fast. Castiel however suspected that the thin branches were due to the numerous times he had ran his hands over the thin prickly leaves. He couldn't help it. The sensation was just so strange to him, pleasant somehow. Sam was walking around the bunker hanging more Christmas decorations and some kind of plant with small white berry. When Castiel had asked what the purpose of the plant was Sam had smirked and replied, "Wait and see." Laughing very faintly as he walked away. It was as Cas was investigating this plant that Dean approached him.

"Hey Cas you ready to watch Elf now?" he was smiling, as he looked down at the DVD cover. Not noticing the mistletoe above him.

"In a moment," Cas frowned at the plant once again-he had spotted Sam laughing gently in the corner of his eye, "Dean, what is the purpose of this plant?" he asked nodding to the slowly withering plant. Dean looked up. A blush rising to his cheeks after a second. He scanned the room spotting Sam laughing openly in the corner. Dean's face grew redder as Sam's laughter grew louder.

"It's mistletoe Cas. You're suppose to kiss under it." He muttered. Castiel turned to look at the plant again. A small smile pushing on his lips. So that was why Sam had been smirking. Taking a deep breath Castiel pushed himself towards Dean, swiftly kissing him on the lips before retreating back a few steps. Dean was frozen to the spot. His face burn. Cas smiled shyly, staring down at his feet. IN the background Sam was still laughing. Now Cas began to blush, sensing that perhaps he should not have been so bold. He glanced up at Dean slowly. His surprise was melting away to reveal a warm smile, his eyes going soft.

"Oh what the hell." He mumbled, "It's Christmas." Dean leaned forward kissing firmly but not nearly as rushed as Castiel had, before moving back slowly. Cas could feel his legs shaking. A burning had started in his chest. Telling him to reach forward and grab Dean whilst he still had the chance. But he ignored his longing. Knowing all too well that large displays of affection would only push Dean away. "Alright then. Now that we've got that over with, let's go watch Will Ferrell be an elf." He didn't seem bothered by the kiss. It was as if it hadn't really happened. Cas sagged a little as he followed dean to the couch. Perhaps Dean didn't feel the same way he did. It was possible he was just playing along in order to preserve Christmas traditions. Castiel sat for the entire night wondering if their kiss had meant anything to Dean. Surely it must have. After all Dean had kissed Cas as well. But it could have all been for the sake of amusement. Playing along with Sam's joke. The movie came to an end with Dean mumbling the words of Santa Claus is coming to town as he moved to fetch the DVD from the player. Sam got up stretching still laughing softly to himself.

"Alright well you two love birds keep the noise down. I'm going to get some shut eye. Goodnight." Sam called walking down the hall to his room. Cas watched Dean come back over to the couch, waiting as he settled back into his seat-picking up his beer and beginning to flick through the TV channels. Cas glanced at Dean, then back to the screen. Stopping every few seconds to catch a glimpse of Dean out the corner of his eye. He was still unsure of how Dean felt about the kiss. He really wanted to talk about it but was worried what Dean would say. If he said it didn't mean anything Castiel didn't think he would be able to keep a brave face. He'd crumble and disappear for a while. Until he had learned to live with the idea of his feelings never being reciprocated. But on the other hand if Dean did feel the same…What would that mean. Castiel still wasn't entirely sure what "being in a relationship" consisted of. He understood that it was a special commitment that could involve sexual and non-sexual activities. That it was something warm and beautiful: love. Heat was starting to rise to Dean's cheeks.

"Cas can you quit staring at me." He whispered sharply but not in a way that was meant to be harsh. Cas turned back to the TV his own cheeks starting to burn. He stared as the images flicked past, his mind still going over the possibilities of Dean and Cas being considered a couple. He barely even noticed Dean moving towards him.

With his lips just about to brush against Castiel's red dusted cheeks he paused. Holding his breath so as not to startle Cas before he was ready. "What are you thinking about." He whispered, dropping his voice to make it deeper and a little bit more rugged. Cas jumped a little, his cheeks flaring as he turned his face away from Dean. He smirked. Typical Cas-so predictable. It took so little effort and there he was, putty to be worked into any shape Dean could think of. Slowly Dean brought his lips closer to Castiel's skin. Letting his breath coast across the slope of Castiel's neck. Watching a slight shiver pulse through his body.

"It's nothing." Cas tried to brush it off. But Dean stayed by his shoulder. His lip barely separate from Castiel's neck. Cas didn't move. He didn't dare. Carefully Dean kissed up the line of Castiel's neck, following his jaw line and pausing as he reached his chin. Cas was so red he could put Rudolf's nose to shame. "Dean….What are you doing…" he stammered, leaning back to create some distance between the two of them. Dean just smiled, his teeth starting to show. His eyes focussed on Castiel's lips.

"Cas; shut up." He breathed, leaning forward. Their lips meeting. The kiss was soft and tender. Castiel closed his eyes, melting into it. Feeling the warmth of Dean, practically on top of him. They pulled apart taking a second to look at each other before continuing to kiss. With each new kiss becoming slightly harder. Fuelled by desperate hunger. Finally they fell apart, breathing hard. The clock on the TV showed 00:17. Dean smiled, "Merry Christmas." He mumbled, returning his lips to Cas'.


End file.
